


Beautiful

by aureliu_s



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, sad but happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureliu_s/pseuds/aureliu_s
Summary: Maria has to deal with bullying all the time on campus, and more than often Thomas has to punch someone.ORA Thomaria request fearing curvy!Maria





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> A small something to carry y'all over. Doing lots of summer work and school starts soon, so writing will be slow but I'm working on smth for the Skyrim AU :D

_Fat. Unloved. Ugly. Freak._

Things she heard on a daily basis, things that stung just as hard as they did that first time in middle school. She kept her head down and tightened her thighs to make the fat attached stop moving with every step. She tried to take lighter steps, but the jeers and whispers behind her still went on.

_Fat. Gross. Repulsive._

She knew she shouldn't have stayed after class; thinking she could hang back until everyone left and dispersed onto campus. But no, she learned as she walked out of the double glass doors, they had all formed a convenient group around the fountain and were just waiting, stalling for her to come out. She knew at least half of them had class in twenty minutes. If she started walking now, she could leave them in the dust.

_Fat. Disgusting._

"Hey!"  
She looked up, which was a stupid thing to do, and was promptly met with a wall slamming into her face.  
Except, it wasn't. No wall was breathing heavy and no wall wore a red t-shirt with a leather jacket and blue skinny jeans.   
Gently, Thomas Jefferson directed her behind him and he stormed towards the group.  
"If you want to pick on someone, think first about all the teeth I'll knock out of your fucking skull," Thomas growled, grabbing one sophomore by the collar of his polo shirt. Maria couldn't say she felt bad when his jaw met a large tan fist but she wasn't happy either. The younger ones of the group slowly began to shrink away, as if they'd be spared if they surrendered now. Other juniors looked between themselves and then dragged their sophomore friend off.

_Fat._

"Hey," he said again, walking over to her. She whipped away from him but he caught up--she couldn't outrun a track star--and slid his arms around her waist from behind. "They're gone." He murmured into her hair. It felt good to have his arms covering her, if even partially, from view. She turned reluctantly in his grip to face him.  
His black eyes were worried but his jaw was set and tense with anger. His cheeks and ears were rosy with the cool October air and his arms were a welcome heat.   
"I know," she mumbled. He gave a tiny smile in hopes of cheering her up and then lowered his head.  
"I love you," he replied just as softly. She could've wrapped herself up in that tender voice the whole winter. After a minute of feeling his warm breath against her chilled face, he added: "And you're nothing but beautiful."  
She fingered lightly the stiff collar of his jacket.  
"I don't deserve you," she whispered, seeing the way his shoulders shuddered with an icy breeze.  
"You're right," one large hand moved to cup her cheek and tilt her head up, soft lips welcoming her own. "You deserve better."  
He kissed her again, long and slow, and for a while she only stayed there locked into his arms while he broke the wind around them, standing still like a huge stone obelisk.

_Beautiful. Gorgeous. Deserving. Talented. Intelligent. Kind. Caring._

Things she heard on a daily basis, things that warmed her as much as they did the first day she heard them.


End file.
